Project:Chat/Logs/30 March 2018
00:07:56 -!- DroneDestroyer has joined Special:Chat 00:08:43 Dead chat 00:14:13 -!- DroneDestroyer has left Special:Chat 05:30:33 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 05:31:03 -!- FallenBooster has left Special:Chat 05:31:06 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 06:16:27 -!- FallenBooster has left Special:Chat 06:17:10 -!- Tacocat247 has joined Special:Chat 06:25:25 Years later after the tragic incident, the kitten, left to bathe in the dry-rotted leaves in the forest, felt guilt in her many decisions. She was a firm believer that she did everything wrong. She did feel like she did one thing right however; Leave her true self behind. She reluctantly walked away from the thing that represented her darkness and decided to stay in the place where the memories of the animals slept.She stopped transitioning from a light form and the form she was born in; An A-Type Poniryoshk; and turned to a more favorable form that represented her wants. A cat with wings. She took her wings and flew away from the place she loved and landed at the base of the trees, looking at the many carvings that represented her family's history. She took the stupid decisions and laid down on them as a pillow. She decided to stay there and let her history be forgotten. 06:25:56 . 06:29:02 She soon hit the grass below her and looked at the trees remaining. Covered with the red marks that represented her own evanescence, she decided to look at the dark marks within her own fur, then at the prey she was about to eat for her own nutrition. She then thought back to the past and remembered that this could have been her fate. She eats the animal anyways, not to mindlessly kill it, but to spare it from the poor choices that she made. 06:29:12 (There. Good luck.) 06:29:16 -!- Tacocat247 was kicked from Special:Chat by Tacocat247 07:44:18 -!- Özün Oldun has joined Special:Chat 07:57:58 -!- Ozziene has left Special:Chat 07:57:59 -!- Ozziene has joined Special:Chat 08:31:13 -!- DroneDestroyer has joined Special:Chat 08:31:13 -!- The Tidal Wave has joined Special:Chat 08:31:26 -!- DroneDestroyer has joined Special:Chat 08:31:41 sup 08:31:46 hi 08:31:57 -!- The Tidal Wave has left Special:Chat 08:31:59 -!- The Tidal Wave has joined Special:Chat 08:37:54 bye 08:43:43 -!- DroneDestroyer has left Special:Chat 08:57:59 -!- DroneDestroyer has joined Special:Chat 09:03:36 -!- DroneDestroyer has left Special:Chat 09:56:00 -!- Khitrish Mapping has joined Special:Chat 09:57:26 -!- Type: Sparky has joined Special:Chat 10:00:38 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 10:04:25 haio 10:04:41 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 10:05:12 -!- Enigmium has left Special:Chat 10:05:36 -!- Type: Sparky has joined Special:Chat 10:05:38 o/ 10:05:58 go to arras.surge.sh 10:06:04 ik you're a dev 10:06:12 im not a dev 10:06:13 im a lv2 beta tester 10:06:16 IK 10:06:19 Still got the Dev tank 10:06:38 ok 10:06:42 yes 10:06:54 im a skimboss (unknown class) 10:07:22 go to purple base :3 10:07:40 Also how did you get Beta Tester 10:09:13 aked cX 10:09:20 cx is the dev of arras.surge.sh 10:10:24 lol 10:10:26 your name wowie 10:10:43 no 10:10:47 im Disphenocingulum 10:10:52 and im playing as skimboss 10:11:17 come to nest 10:11:19 ok 10:11:25 i will show ya my fighter missiles xd 10:15:18 -_- 10:15:19 stop 10:16:03 ok 10:16:09 sorry! 10:20:25 I just got 170195 10:20:32 In 2 minutes and 32 seconds 10:20:39 cool 10:20:43 As a 0/0/8/8/8/8/8/0/0/0 Auto Double. 10:20:45 How. 10:21:08 being a random skimboss being a satelite of wowie 10:21:19 pffff 10:21:50 lel 10:25:09 hinote 10:25:19 i asked wowie to give me a taste of my own medicine 10:25:24 and he did that 10:30:17 xD 10:30:47 -!- Type: Sparky has left Special:Chat 10:34:32 lol 12:13:55 1 Planck³ and 1 Planck time would be what i could classify a "Point at a Moment" 12:14:00 its the smallest unit of spacetime 12:14:13 a 4D pixel if you will 12:14:14 or voxel 12:14:19 as voxels are basically 3d pixels 12:20:17 -!- Ozziene has left Special:Chat 12:20:18 -!- Ozziene has joined Special:Chat 12:21:08 -!- YouBitChocPtS has joined Special:Chat 12:21:24 hi 12:23:03 PtS means PentaShot 12:23:11 cos my fav tank 12:23:38 Ask if you really want the build 12:26:39 eh 12:26:50 i use the same build for all tanks tbh 12:27:07 1/3/0/7/7/7/7/0 12:27:08 well 12:27:18 barrel/trap/spawner tanks anyways 12:27:31 on smashers i use 10/10/10/3 12:27:38 nothing fixed on auto smasher though 12:27:47 if this is about diep1 anyways 12:27:51 i have different build for diep2 12:35:18 ... 12:35:26 this for diep1 12:35:33 0/7/7/0/7/7/5 12:35:38 penta shot 12:35:39 eh 12:35:43 anti rammer 12:35:43 i try to max out bullet stats 12:36:01 im trying to find the "best build" 12:36:02 for boosters i just get rid of the bullet speed and use the extra for movement seped 12:36:03 and yes 12:36:09 i use bullet build rammers 12:36:14 they're surprisingly good 12:36:21 instead of harming yourself to harm the opponent 12:36:28 you make a powerful shield of bullets in front 12:36:40 yeah 12:37:27 also there's recoil if you have low health you can run away (Iplay in 4T 12:37:29 ) 12:37:55 and my in-game username ia You BIt Choc 12:37:58 is 12:38:40 try my build! 12:47:43 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 12:47:58 Khish. 12:48:01 PM? 12:49:50 Yes in SG time 12:50:21 yes 12:50:27 -!- Khitrish Mapping has joined Special:Chat 12:55:47 how do you play arras.io? 12:59:59 you don't go to arras.io 13:00:05 you got to arras.surge.sh 13:10:46 -!- Khitrish Mapping has left Special:Chat 13:10:47 -!- Khitrish Mapping has joined Special:Chat 13:51:07 -!- Ozziene has left Special:Chat 13:51:09 -!- Ozziene has joined Special:Chat 14:17:23 what skills do you wish you had irl 14:17:28 i'd probs choose triple jumping 14:17:29 not as in 14:17:32 the mario triple jump 14:17:32 no 14:17:33 i mean 14:17:35 jump 14:17:38 jump in fucking midair 14:17:43 then jump in midair AGAIN 14:44:23 -!- Özün Oldun has joined Special:Chat 15:49:30 -!- Aufmerksam has joined Special:Chat 15:55:08 Tudor. 16:09:55 ye 16:10:02 i just finished K.O.L.M. Twice again 16:10:08 i swear i dont have an obsession 16:10:50 ? 16:10:51 wot is it 16:13:03 Nothing. 16:13:15 I wanted to make sure I wasn't practically alone. 16:21:47 -!- Good202 has joined Special:Chat 16:22:13 fallen by core of terror 16:22:21 -!- Good202 has left Special:Chat 16:22:23 -!- Good202 has joined Special:Chat 16:22:27 -!- Good202 has left Special:Chat 16:27:12 https://www.kongregate.com/games/krangGAMES/prior 16:27:16 holy shit this is dark as hell 17:14:05 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 17:14:05 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 17:15:18 -!- FallenBooster has left Special:Chat 17:15:31 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 17:20:51 monikarrot 17:21:18 -!- FallenBooster has left Special:Chat 17:28:44 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 17:56:58 -!- Tacocat247 has joined Special:Chat 17:57:11 Monotone Parrot and Offkey Drums. 18:03:40 -!- FallenBooster has left Special:Chat 18:03:41 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 18:04:24 -!- FallenBooster has left Special:Chat 18:04:25 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 18:09:12 -!- FallenBooster has left Special:Chat 18:09:13 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 18:15:35 -!- FallenBooster has left Special:Chat 18:15:36 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 18:22:38 -!- FallenBooster has left Special:Chat 18:24:11 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 18:26:52 hello 18:32:52 -!- FallenBooster has left Special:Chat 18:32:53 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 18:38:45 -!- FallenBooster has left Special:Chat 18:39:54 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 18:41:48 -!- FallenBooster has left Special:Chat 18:41:49 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 18:45:23 Tfw when you can't decide between Actual fucking dark shit or actual fucking DANK shit 18:45:27 4chan & 9gag in a nutshell 18:45:40 -!- Tacocat247 has joined Special:Chat 18:47:59 and then 18:47:59 ... 18:48:06 MEANWHILE ON THE MISADVENTURES OF ICE AND KHIT 18:48:21 *dun dun, du dun dun* 18:48:26 *batman transition* 18:48:39 Ice: *Gibberish* 18:48:45 Hewn 18:48:50 Khit: Mhmmm Ye sure alright mk. 18:49:26 Ice: Kehii 18:49:29 *later that day* 18:49:42 Khit: Don't be fucking late, we're gonna go to work earlier today. 18:49:56 Ice: euuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuh *vomits* But Ih'mmm still hunguverr 18:50:01 Khit: Fine *gives leek* 18:50:06 Khit: Do your thing 18:50:11 *At work, programming* 18:50:19 -!- FallenBooster has left Special:Chat 18:50:20 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 18:50:43 -!- The Archprophet has joined Special:Chat 18:50:49 Khit: Wait where's the scripts folder 18:50:51 OH HO HO! 18:50:51 Ice: AAAAAH 18:50:55 Khit: what did you do. 18:51:03 Ice: I REMEMBER WHAT I SAID YESTERDAY 18:51:07 Khit: *sigh* What 18:51:09 Stop talking to yourself fool, and address my existence! 18:51:11 *earlier* 18:51:27 You are in the presence of someone that warrants your attention! 18:51:37 "Ice: euugh hey can eii usde dat code to aemk some seite where peepl canshare lewd artzz and stuff or wut" 18:51:40 *later* 18:51:49 Khit: *punching ice constantly* 18:51:52 I don 18:51:52 Khit: YOU MORON! 18:51:53 dont 18:51:58 know whats happening. 18:52:06 its a thing i do when i'm bored 18:52:09 Darned Transmission machine, cutting off my message. 18:52:13 THE MISADVENTURES OF ICE AND CHIT 18:52:18 oh btw hi santa 18:52:28 Do not call me that. 18:52:33 -!- FallenBooster has left Special:Chat 18:52:35 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 18:52:36 is panzer your elf 18:52:42 *realizes taco is in the room* 18:52:46 HELP I'M THREATENED 18:52:54 You are mad. 18:52:55 SEYMOOUR 18:52:56 Seek help. 18:52:57 THE HOUSE IS ON FIRE 18:53:00 HEEEEELP 18:53:03 A. 18:53:05 THE HOUSE IS ON F I R E 18:53:16 No mother its just the northen lights 18:53:18 -!- FallenBooster has left Special:Chat 18:53:20 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 18:53:31 Something about you annoys me. 18:53:47 Very deeply, in fact. 18:53:52 -!- Type: Sparky has joined Special:Chat 18:53:58 Ohey 18:54:00 Something about you tu- (taco is in the room) tooorments me.... 18:54:04 Who do I see here? 18:54:10 -!- Mr.BigWallofText3 has joined Special:Chat 18:54:16 TEXT WALL :D 18:54:27 whos text wall 18:54:29 I have such an attractive magnet! 18:54:36 Arkpeofet 18:54:42 Stop. 18:54:45 No. 18:54:45 -!- FallenBooster has left Special:Chat 18:54:47 Sotp 18:54:47 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 18:54:50 ERKPEOPHET 18:54:51 yeah thats why you attract attractive things like me 18:54:53 Do you know that monstrosity 18:54:59 Santa, A lewd sick fuck, A dank memer, Emoji Spammer, Illuminati icon guy, Osu! Oldun, The elite crasher in diep2, and someone very serious who hates surreal memes 18:54:59 MrBigWallOfText 18:55:02 the second being me 18:55:09 I know you're Text Wall 18:55:17 You still haven't completed 18:55:19 Mania 18:55:20 Peasant 18:55:21 "yeah thats why you attract attractive things like me" 18:55:26 i know youre mr PING 18:55:27 boi yuo are an whitehole 18:55:31 o 18:55:31 @everyone 18:55:34 PINGU 18:55:36 NOOT NOOT 18:55:41 nut nut 18:55:42 -!- FallenBooster has left Special:Chat 18:55:43 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 18:55:45 *after pingu sees google images* 18:55:46 Let's just watch Gabe react to this ;3 18:55:47 PINGU 18:55:48 NUT NUT 18:55:54 good 18:55:54 "Santa, A lewd sick fuck, A dank memer, Emoji Spammer, Illuminati icon guy, Osu! Oldun, The elite crasher in diep2, and someone very serious who hates surreal memes" 18:55:56 *inb4 i get a second 2 week ban* 18:55:56 Well then who am i 18:55:58 My name is not Gabe. 18:56:00 uhh 18:56:02 lol 18:56:03 the normie 18:56:06 It is when Tidal's concerned 18:56:07 Orly? 18:56:15 It's ███████ 18:56:17 ███████ 18:56:18 wtf 18:56:24 -!- FallenBooster has left Special:Chat 18:56:26 hey thats useful 18:56:26 Looks like it doesn't want me to get Hysteria 18:56:31 I'm not even here for the achievement lol 18:56:33 I'm gonna ███████ shaddy 18:56:33 ... 18:56:35 NO. 18:56:37 *kicks self* 18:56:38 Its best if you didnt know anyway. 18:56:39 IT'S TIME TO STOP. 18:56:40 -!- Khitrish Mapping has joined Special:Chat 18:56:42 rip archprophet 18:56:42 did it 18:56:45 i kiked myself 18:56:45 -!- Khitrish Mapping was kicked from Special:Chat by Özün Oldun 18:56:46 -!- Khitrish Mapping has left Special:Chat 18:56:48 o 18:56:52 -!- Khitrish Mapping has joined Special:Chat 18:56:53 Nice. 18:56:53 dam 18:56:54 2 kiks 18:56:55 excellent 18:57:06 Santa since when do you look to the left 18:57:09 :nice: 18:57:11 do you have a left kink or wut 18:57:16 .. 18:57:16 sorry 18:57:20 -!- Khitrish Mapping has joined Special:Chat 18:57:20 ._. 18:57:20 You'd know about kinks. 18:57:23 -!- Khitrish Mapping has joined Special:Chat 18:57:25 -!- Khitrish Mapping has joined Special:Chat 18:57:27 done 18:57:29 What is happening anymore? 18:57:30 kicked again 3 times 18:57:32 i dont know 18:57:33 (grin2) 18:57:37 Archie I need help 18:57:41 i spend too much time on r/ddlc and google images 18:57:42 i need help 18:57:44 I want to die in the most painful way possible 18:57:45 probs an artist 18:57:46 -!- Banarama has joined Special:Chat 18:57:48 A COMI- sorry 18:57:50 osh 18:57:50 ok 18:57:50 Oh no. 18:57:52 -!- Khitrish Mapping has joined Special:Chat 18:57:54 -!- Khitrish Mapping has joined Special:Chat 18:57:55 ARCHPROPHET 18:57:57 -!- Khitrish Mapping has joined Special:Chat 18:57:57 DO YOUR STUFF 18:57:58 Its that malignant fruit, Banarama. 18:57:59 Greetings, Archpuppet. 18:57:59 -!- Khitrish Mapping has joined Special:Chat 18:58:00 its the popo 18:58:03 run 18:58:04 -!- Khitrish Mapping has joined Special:Chat 18:58:06 -!- Khitrish Mapping has joined Special:Chat 18:58:06 hide the drugs 18:58:09 -!- Khitrish Mapping has joined Special:Chat 18:58:11 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 18:58:11 -!- Khitrish Mapping has joined Special:Chat 18:58:13 Your lack of apostrophes will not deter me. 18:58:18 I am not a puppet. 18:58:18 "Archpuppet" 18:58:19 done kicked myself again 9 times 18:58:20 Dude rly? 18:58:23 I have a puppet. 18:58:24 no 18:58:27 apostrophetr 18:58:27 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 18:58:31 APOSTROPHET 18:58:33 Should I unleash ERKPEOPHET here? 18:58:35 ._. 18:58:35 It has saved my High Prophets on numerous occasions. 18:58:39 You are a puppet. 18:58:44 No. 18:58:46 "High Prophets" 18:58:47 He isn't. 18:58:48 archie 18:58:50 puppy* 18:58:55 If you have anything to say against that 18:58:55 have you been smoking weed again 18:58:59 Settle it with a duel. 18:59:02 Takes a puppet to know one. What did Ursuul tell you to do today, rotting compost? 18:59:09 IDk 18:59:13 BECAUSE "HIGH"? AAAAAYVMHDUGSUSG 18:59:14 k 18:59:15 He hasn't been on CR Wiki that's for sure 18:59:20 hey 18:59:24 -!- FallenBooster has left Special:Chat 18:59:25 hi 18:59:27 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 18:59:36 we shall settle this in the purest realm 18:59:43 free from your distractions 18:59:43 no. 18:59:48 bbigbg="red"c="yellow"☭   18:59:48       18:59:50 oh dms right 18:59:51 Y E S 18:59:55 Your lack of capitalization will not deter me. 18:59:55 diep.io sandbox parties 18:59:58 IM DISTRACTING IM DISTRACTING IM DISTRACTING 18:59:58 ._. 19:00:05 i have an idea for another name for this wiki 19:00:08 look at me 19:00:10 Endiepiopedia 19:00:11 I dare you to a deul, Archprophet. 19:00:16 DEULDEULDEUL 19:00:17 DEUL VULT 19:00:20 if you win 19:00:23 This didn't go well at all did it? 19:00:24 -!- Graviatar has joined Special:Chat 19:00:26 wait 19:00:27 you can take over the wiki for a day 19:00:28 if I win 19:00:29 something spelled wrong 19:00:32 grav kun 19:00:35 Oh ho ho... 19:00:35 *9gag kicks in* 19:00:35 -!- FallenBooster has left Special:Chat 19:00:36 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 19:00:40 you surrender from this world 19:00:40 DEULDEULDEULDEULDEULDEUL 19:00:43 HO ho oh 19:00:45 The stakes are high. 19:00:46 DEULDEULDEULDEULDEULDEUL 19:00:48 "Gravkun" 19:00:50 SKLDJLSDJSJDLSJLDLSJDSKLDSJLDJ: 19:00:53 But leave eternally for failure but rule for one day? 19:00:56 SENPAAIIIIIIIIIIII *just kidding i'm straight* 19:01:03 The odds are so stacked against it, I never could dare! 19:01:05 *starts spinning leek* 19:01:07 DARADTAAAAAA 19:01:08 heheheh 19:01:09 Fine, 2 days! 19:01:12 >:O 19:01:12 Yeah, I gussed it right. 19:01:13 :O 19:01:15 YES 19:01:15 get that anime out 19:01:17 Eternum for eternum! 19:01:19 -!- FallenBooster has left Special:Chat 19:01:20 Nuapurista kuulu se polokan tahti 19:01:20 Jalakani pohjii kutkutti 19:01:21 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 19:01:23 fine 1 day 19:01:25 ? 19:01:26 I leave for all or... 19:01:28 boo 19:01:28 No! 19:01:29 a ONE DAY block 19:01:29 Ievan äiti se tyttöösä vahti 19:01:29 Vaan kyllähän Ieva sen jutkutti, 19:01:32 Oh. 19:01:32 Tudor. 19:01:36 Yes, that will do. 19:01:42 ARCHIE 19:01:44 I will rule for one day, or be blocked for one day. 19:01:46 TUNGIE 19:01:47 Poor Archprophet... 19:01:47 ONE DAY of control or ONE DAY of exile! 19:01:48 When did hell break loose here, approximately? 19:01:50 LETS RULE THIS WIKI 19:01:52 AM 19:01:53 Who does not get references... 19:01:53 -!- FallenBooster has left Special:Chat 19:01:54 A very severe time frame, but worth the struggle! 19:01:54 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 19:01:54 I shall obtain the link. 19:01:55 -!- Mr.BigWallofText3 has left Special:Chat 19:01:58 Excellent. 19:02:02 ERKPEOPHET is simply a reference. 19:02:03 SINCE I CHANGED MY NAME TO KHITRISH MAPPING 19:02:08 Is there a way I can like watch this duel 19:02:13 *Leek spins faster, damn laceration hazard* 19:02:17 diep.io/#77A7A7007A6B40C726 19:02:19 Be a Stalker in the top right or smth 19:02:20 LET US DANCE A DANCE OF DEATH, MORTAL! 19:02:21 ARCHIE 19:02:28 LETS BREAK LOOSE TOGHETHER 19:02:29 AAAAH CHANGE SERVER 19:02:33 HURAAAAAAAHH FOR 4CHAN AND 9GAG 19:02:36 This is itself an soical hazard. 19:02:43 -!- FallenBooster has left Special:Chat 19:02:55 NO 19:02:58 *a. 19:03:01 Lemme watch ;-; 19:03:01 WHAT HATH HAPPENED 19:03:04 Mwahahaha. 19:03:08 Party failure 19:03:11 Literally nothing happened 19:03:12 diep.io/#77A7A700CE66BBD2 19:03:15 *leek in one hand and a monikarrot in the other and a knife in the other* 19:03:22 -!- Aufmerksam has joined Special:Chat 19:03:38 invalid id 19:03:38 *Sings Ievan Polkka, Your reality and Hardcore metal at the same time while drunk* 19:03:39 :L 19:03:42 a. 19:03:43 da hecl 19:03:58 HECL 19:04:02 HELIUM CHLORIDE 19:04:07 YOU LIAR 19:04:10 THAT DOESNT EXIST 19:04:20 I'm literally here to spec ;-; 19:04:30 BE A SPEC 19:04:30 WE ARE DA CRUMBS 19:04:42 HEY LETS WRITE A POEM *Lunatic smile* 19:04:49 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 19:05:01 Why so cowardly, fighting from so far away? 19:05:19 -!- FallenBooster has left Special:Chat 19:05:27 DOOR KNOB 19:05:27 BIT O' SNOT 19:05:27 MANGO 19:05:27 MORE AHEGAO 19:05:27 ARCHIE 19:05:27 STARCHY 19:05:27 DIEPIO 19:05:27 CHICKEN STRIP 19:05:49 a. 19:05:52 An Arena Closer? Now thats just not fair. 19:05:54 Haut Ab! Jetzt! If you don't, there is a sertain chance you will be diagnosed with serious Cerebral damage if there is long enough exposure to: iVerbosity/i 19:06:04 HANS 19:06:06 GET 19:06:07 DA 19:06:14 big FLAMMENVERFER 19:06:22 *Pours flames on archprophet* 19:06:25 DIE FAKE SANTA 19:06:26 SPARKY IS VICTORIOUS 19:06:29 NO 19:06:36 *Tears banna's heart out with bare fist* 19:06:37 I AM 19:06:43 VICTORIOUS 19:06:58 Hans, du hast den Befehl gehört! (Hans, you heard the order!) 19:07:04 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 19:07:21 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 19:07:53 -!- FallenBooster has left Special:Chat 19:08:04 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 19:08:47 "Was wirst du damit machen?" Sagte Hans. ("What are you going to do with it though" said Hans) 19:09:09 OHHO HO! 19:09:21 -!- FallenBooster has left Special:Chat 19:09:22 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 19:09:35 Damnit 19:09:36 wut just happened 19:09:37 gravi killed me 19:09:37 OH HO HO! 19:09:40 I was having a nice time spectating 19:09:43 I have succeeded. 19:09:45 As the world's tiniest booster 19:09:46 NMO. 19:09:49 NO. 19:09:49 And now ;-; 19:09:50 YES 19:09:51 Yes Banana 19:09:53 We are tied 19:09:54 I destroyed you, and with your demise the server died. 19:09:55 You give it to Archie. 19:09:55 U lost 19:09:55 hey 19:09:56 Dew it. 19:09:57 one victory each 19:10:02 Settle it with a last round then 19:10:04 who do you suspect everyone in the party was 19:10:06 Yep 19:10:07 I'll do this 19:10:12 say their diep anme and their wikia name 19:10:13 The stakes are high 19:10:16 -!- FallenBooster has left Special:Chat 19:10:34 diep.io/#77A7A700B5981057A0 19:10:39 I'll ac any cheaters 19:11:07 can you guess who i am 19:11:08 -!- Tacocat247 was kicked from Special:Chat by Tacocat247 19:11:34 No Khitrish 19:11:36 Leave 19:12:02 yes. 19:12:04 Tacocat247 has been killed by enemy tank, Tacocat247! 19:12:06 big y e s . 19:12:06 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 19:12:06 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 19:12:10 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 19:12:13 why does tacocat like to self kick 19:12:32 gravi what 19:12:41 -!- FallenBooster has left Special:Chat 19:13:38 Sigh 19:13:44 GUYS Cooperate 19:14:08 One AC is me. Everyone else except archie and banana be dominators 19:14:35 and what am i 19:14:48 a spectator (level 0 tank) 19:15:38 no 19:15:42 i was the ac who got revenge 19:15:44 OH HO HO! 19:15:49 no revenge 19:15:49 Hinote killed me 19:15:55 OH OH OH (lenny) 19:15:57 sorry. 19:15:58 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 19:16:01 smallnot sorry 19:16:06 hello 19:16:09 Urthpuul :3 19:16:10 henlo 19:16:11 No he didnt 19:16:14 I killed you, Banana. 19:16:17 URSSUL YOU HAVE WALKED INTO SOMETHING HORRIBLE 19:16:19 Now hand over my power. 19:16:21 MISGENDER ALERT 19:16:22 WORSE THAN CHEWED CHEWING GUM 19:16:24 MISGENDER ALERT 19:16:29 MISGENDER ALERT 19:16:35 Sut up sjw 19:16:35 ? 19:16:35 OH MY GOD GRAVI STOP 19:16:36 ... 19:16:37 Bana pls 19:16:38 sorry for that 19:16:43 >HE 19:16:44 I'm literally trying to spec 19:16:46 smallagainnotsorry 19:16:48 >SHE 19:16:48 >>NOTHE 19:16:49 >THEY 19:16:53 >WHO CARES 19:17:01 -!- The Archprophet was banned from Special:Chat by Banarama 19:17:02 -!- The Archprophet has left Special:Chat 19:17:06 o dayum 19:17:09 Hello Ursuul. 19:17:11 >:) 19:17:14 >:/ 19:17:18 Bana just took the throne from Archie’s head 19:17:19 Hello Auf 19:17:23 crown* 19:17:27 dunno why I said throne 19:17:29 You guys. 19:17:35 AND I JUST TOOK THE THRONE FROM SHADU 19:17:41 confirm’d it is canon that Archie walks around with a chair-hat 19:17:56 i walk around and people look at me disgusted, annoyed and frightened 19:17:58 -_- 19:18:02 hi Eaves 19:18:09 hi 19:18:16 Eavesdrop 19:18:18 kbai killing bugs page 19:18:26 Khitrish finally got it 19:18:28 on shad's unreleased video outside his door 19:18:30 After two years 19:18:51 Also Archie commented on the ERKPEOPHET page lo 19:18:54 HITLER CAN YOU TRANSLATE THIS 19:19:04 "Schädlinge." 19:19:05 ._. 19:19:07 S t o p 19:19:07 sandbox 19:19:11 i was told to 19:19:17 That won't work Tudor. 19:19:21 by surreal memes in my dreams 19:19:23 -!- everyone was banned from Special:Chat by Banarama 19:19:27 oh crap 19:19:32 -!- Graviatar has left Special:Chat 19:19:32 AHH I FEEL IT KICKING IN 19:19:37 IS THIS WHAT DEATH FEELS LIKE 19:19:44 OR IS THIS WHAT MONIKARROT EXPERIENCED 19:20:03 Someone alive who knows German I meant. 19:20:09 damn 19:20:11 hmm 19:20:12 lmao 19:20:17 p#evllp 19:20:17 ]ryh 19:20:18 ryhuynbk 19:20:18 nrp[t [2018-03-30 19:20:19 a;e4y 19:20:21 This is how I feel 19:20:24 Like exploding 19:20:26 Can anyone translate that? 19:20:27 This madness is getting to me 19:20:38 lmao 19:20:43 well then 19:20:44 SHADMAN 19:20:46 TRANSLATE THIS FOR ME 19:20:49 *any better* 19:20:53 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 19:20:55 http://diepio.wikia.com/wiki/Fanon:ERKPEOPHET 19:20:57 Go to comments 19:21:06 Erste Frage: Was ist deine Absicht? Please write your answer in a single row. 19:21:09 how you feel when you vomit but you are a prophet 19:21:17 ERRKKKK PRE *vomit* OPHETTT 19:21:23 also 19:21:29 take a shot i say something innapropriate 19:21:33 -!- FallenBooster has left Special:Chat 19:21:33 *sees someone dead* 19:21:34 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 19:21:37 alright someone did it! 19:22:04 Someone kill. 19:22:08 This is the greatest chat in 2018 so far 19:22:10 yeah I deleted 19:22:16 IT IS INDEED 19:22:16 INFACT 19:22:18 wait 19:22:22 "yeah I deleted" 19:22:36 dont you mean 19:22:45 Yeah i... 19:22:55 img="vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/diepio/images/e/e3/Sassafrasdeletfinal.png" 19:23:02 i made it myself thank you 19:23:06 THANK YOU THANK YOU 19:23:07 Delet 19:23:24 was first supposed to be a realistic sassy 19:23:26 Sassafrized Archprophet. Yes, his hands are individual Sassafras that talk independently, but they share a healthbar with the body. Also known as "He who towers in the laugh." !HO OH OH OH 19:23:29 but its not a deletofassy 19:23:41 I still won't exchange it to this: (teamerzd) 19:24:03 how come teamerz got a emote for himself 19:24:39 Deletafas. Yes His spawners make Deletos that work like the originals, but they are spawned from one SUPREME body. Also known as the "Pure meme." NEIN NEIN NEIN NEINGAG 19:24:45 I made it and he added it. 19:25:04 you need to add (Supreme) and (delet) 19:25:06 oh yeah 19:25:08 about supreme 19:26:01 aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA 19:26:12 *explodes harder than banana's head when people call me a he* 19:26:56 *explode* 19:27:01 img="vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/diepio/images/2/2a/Sssupreme2.png" 19:27:03 DANK OVERLOAADDDDD 19:27:46 Khitrish? 19:27:51 Who made that? 19:27:54 NO MOTHER ITS JUST THE NORTHEN LIGHTS 19:27:56 i did ofc 19:28:01 i also made the deletofas 19:28:02 i made both 19:28:25 i just need to make Godfas (lord sasso) 19:28:54 and b h e c c /b tone 19:29:16 and Santa Clauz 19:29:33 The exit is that way. 19:29:44 But i've just entered (lenny) 19:29:50 Are there any Administrator active? 19:29:55 Banana working 19:29:56 Just want to ask something. 19:29:57 thankfully no 19:29:58 Ursuul working 19:30:01 -_- 19:30:08 they're working on their 19:30:09 uhh 19:30:10 right 19:30:12 hand.. 19:30:19 judging by what they once made in caht and what teamz told me 19:30:35 OW 19:30:35 HIT MY LEWDBONE (I dont have a funnybone since i make shit jokes) 19:30:39 -!- FallenBooster has left Special:Chat 19:30:40 sersly 19:30:40 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 19:30:41 it hurts 19:30:50 and i just realized what lewdbone sounds like 19:30:51 well 19:30:53 *grabs self* 19:30:55 *kicks * 19:30:59 -!- Khitrish Mapping has joined Special:Chat 19:31:10 -!- FallenBooster has left Special:Chat 19:31:11 shit 19:31:20 b"Welcome to the Pentagon Nest! (Chat Policies)" 19:31:39 bigbiu"Welcome to the Pentagon Nest! (Chat Policies)" 19:31:44 fuck 19:31:56 i broke each and every one of them like my bones when i try to do backflips on escalator 19:31:59 escalators* 19:32:17 I am not sure If I could post Bell Ciao here, because that might be against the Rules. 19:32:23 well 19:32:24 i mean 19:32:27 (hitler75) 19:32:28 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 19:32:31 shit 19:32:34 (hitler79) 19:32:36 fuck 19:32:37 where is it 19:32:48 damn gravy-kun removed hitler from the database 19:32:58 (hitler1) 19:33:02 Oh, Nein. 19:33:04 THEY'RE ALL GONE! 19:33:12 NO 19:33:12 (GAS) 19:33:13 SHIT 19:33:16 (OWO) 19:33:18 oh hey 19:33:24 (owo) 19:33:28 thats a tiny teeny miny meeny peeny shaddy hitler 19:33:30 OH LOOK YOU BLEW IT UP 19:33:32 CONGRATS 19:33:50 hmm 19:33:52 (hawt) 19:33:54 noooooooooo 19:33:57 nooooooooooooooooooooooo 19:34:05 let me look inside the meme list 19:34:05 -!- FallenBooster has left Special:Chat 19:34:07 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 19:34:08 (noice) 19:34:13 Nope. 19:34:30 Where do you look at them? 19:34:42 http://diepio.wikia.com/wiki/MediaWiki:Emoticons 19:34:44 (kappa) 19:34:49 kappa 19:34:50 fuck 19:34:50 -!- FallenBooster has left Special:Chat 19:34:51 its small 19:34:53 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 19:35:02 me when i see bulli on r/ddlc 19:35:09 (concern) 19:35:28 when i see its marked nsfw 19:35:33 (mischief) 19:35:53 (Kappa) 19:35:57 -!- FallenBooster has left Special:Chat 19:35:59 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 19:36:21 This is here though: (oven) 19:36:28 people when they see me (gtfo) 19:36:42 -!- FallenBooster has left Special:Chat 19:36:43 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 19:37:02 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 19:37:15 when shäd uploads (yes) 19:37:21 -!- Khitrish Mapping has joined Special:Chat 19:37:47 -!- FallenBooster has left Special:Chat 19:37:48 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 19:37:52 ddlc act w 19:37:54 Sayori 19:37:55 (sad3) 19:38:04 natsuki 19:38:04 (suspicious) 19:38:18 -!- FallenBooster has left Special:Chat 19:38:30 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 19:38:35 THis one was good. 19:38:38 *This. 19:38:43 (jones) 19:39:13 -!- FallenBooster has left Special:Chat 19:39:15 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 19:39:17 yuri 19:39:18 (howt) 19:39:21 (krakk) 19:39:25 oh look 19:39:26 i found it 19:39:30 (hitler 77) 19:39:32 shit 19:39:35 (hitler77) 19:39:36 Okay, we are posting to much of it. 19:39:37 there 19:39:38 no 19:39:42 there is never too much 19:39:45 -!- FallenBooster has left Special:Chat 19:40:31 oh yes 19:40:35 (sassa) 19:42:01 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 19:42:43 -!- FallenBooster has left Special:Chat 19:42:44 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 19:43:49 -!- FallenBooster has left Special:Chat 19:43:51 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 19:44:10 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 19:45:07 -!- FallenBooster has left Special:Chat 19:45:09 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 19:45:25 -!- Type: Sparky has joined Special:Chat 19:45:43 (stop) 19:45:52 k 19:45:52 -!- FallenBooster has left Special:Chat 19:45:56 i feel like i fucked up in life 19:45:58 BUT I LIKE IT 19:46:01 les keep goin 19:46:02 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 19:48:41 tfw 19:48:44 when you cant trust yourself 19:48:45 https://youtu.be/QMQTxvcwSo8?t=35s 19:49:04 -!- FallenBooster has left Special:Chat 19:49:05 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 19:49:35 -!- FallenBooster has left Special:Chat 19:49:36 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 19:50:06 -!- FallenBooster has left Special:Chat 19:50:27 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 19:50:57 -!- FallenBooster has left Special:Chat 19:52:24 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 19:52:25 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 19:52:25 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 19:52:25 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 19:58:29 -!- FallenBooster has left Special:Chat 19:58:31 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 20:03:30 -!- FallenBooster has left Special:Chat 20:03:31 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 20:03:53 HEY I FOUND A FANFIC OF STEAMED HAMS NARRATED ON YT 20:09:19 -!- FallenBooster has left Special:Chat 20:09:21 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 20:13:17 -!- FallenBooster has left Special:Chat 20:13:18 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 20:15:20 -!- FallenBooster has left Special:Chat 20:15:31 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 20:16:25 -!- FallenBooster has left Special:Chat 20:16:26 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 20:19:11 -!- FallenBooster has left Special:Chat 20:19:11 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 20:21:11 -!- FallenBooster has left Special:Chat 20:21:13 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 20:24:08 -!- Smgamermat77 has joined Special:Chat 20:25:14 -!- FallenBooster has left Special:Chat 20:25:16 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 20:29:21 -!- FallenBooster has left Special:Chat 20:29:22 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 20:32:18 -!- Smgamermat77 has joined Special:Chat 20:32:40 -!- FallenBooster has left Special:Chat 20:32:43 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 20:38:12 -!- FallenBooster has left Special:Chat 20:40:57 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 20:41:02 Simbelmynë from Land of Spirit Niphredil; health: 10229693959/10229693959 20:41:27 -!- FallenBooster has left Special:Chat 20:47:42 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 20:48:40 -!- FallenBooster has left Special:Chat 20:56:45 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 20:58:13 -!- Banarama has joined Special:Chat 21:06:46 -!- FallenBooster has left Special:Chat 21:23:54 -!- DroneDestroyer has joined Special:Chat 21:28:39 -!- Banarama has left Special:Chat 21:33:00 -!- Smgamermat77 has joined Special:Chat 21:33:31 -!- Smgamermat77 has left Special:Chat 21:42:09 -!- Smgamermat77 has joined Special:Chat 21:42:40 -!- Smgamermat77 has left Special:Chat 22:43:11 -!- Banarama has joined Special:Chat 23:28:56 -!- DroneDestroyer has joined Special:Chat 23:29:56 -!- Theelementalmaster has joined Special:Chat 23:31:10 -!- Theelementalmaster has left Special:Chat 23:34:33 -!- DroneDestroyer has left Special:Chat 2018 03 30